Cyndie (TV Series)
Cyndie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident and current leader of Oceanside. Cyndie is the granddaughter of Natania and the last known surviving member of her family. She was also one of the four co-leaders of the Militia along with Rick Grimes, Maggie Rhee, and Ezekiel before its disbanding. During the fair, after her representative signed the allied pact between the communities, Cyndie becomes one of the five co-leaders of the Coalition alongside Gabriel Stokes, Tara Chambler, Ezekiel, and Carol Peletier. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Cyndie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a mother, brother, and was close with her grandmother. At one point, she attended the county fair where she once fought with her brother on a canoe ride. Post-Apocalypse Virginia Cyndie, her mother, younger brother, and grandmother survived the early stages of the outbreak and eventually formed a community of survivors situated at Hollowbranch where they enjoyed a peaceful existence. Unfortunately, her group would be discovered by a large, hostile organization of survivors led by Simon (who later became Negan's ruthless and sadistic second-in-command) and under his orders, Cyndie and her people were forced to gather and provide supplies for them under threat of death. Eventually, under her grandmother's orders, the group initiated a rebellion to fight back against their oppressors. However, due to being outgunned and outnumbered, their group was defeated and suffered many casualties, with Cyndie's mother being among them. As punishment for their defiance and to deter any further resistance, Simon had his group murder every male survivor above the age of 10. Despite her pleas, Cyndie's 11-year-old brother was personally and sadistically murdered by a woman named Arat, earning Cyndie's hatred. Following this and being unwilling to continue working for Simon and his group, Cyndie and her group, consisting mainly of females now, fled their community and established a new home at a location called Oceanside and reestablished their community hidden from them. In order to prevent Simon and his group from finding them again, Natania ordered any survivor who happened upon the community to be immediately killed in order to maintain the secrecy of their new home. Season 7 "Swear" Cyndie is walking along the shoreline with Rachel Ward when they come across a washed-up woman. As Rachel insists on following protocol and killing her, Cyndie refuses and tells Rachel not to tell the others. She then drags Tara's body to the shade and leaves her with food and water. When Tara follows Cyndie back to Oceanside and is captured by the residents, Cyndie stops them from killing her and pleads with her grandmother to let Tara live, until they eventually agree. That night, the women have supper and attempt to persuade Tara to stay with them in Oceanside. However, Tara wants to go back home to her girlfriend and the women offer to escort Tara back to the bridge where she last saw her companion Heath. The next morning, Cyndie realizes Kathy and Beatrice are going to murder Tara instead and manages to save her before they can. She then catches up with Tara and helps her cross the bridge safely, after making her swear to keep their settlement a secret. Shortly after, Cyndie is brought back to Oceanside by Beatrice and Kathy. "Something They Need" When Tara leads her group back to Oceanside in the following weeks, Cyndie is angry and hurt that Tara broke her promise, but she says she had no choice and explains that her group is taking their guns in order to fight the Saviors. She begs them to talk to Rick Grimes, her leader, and join their resistance. When Rick and the other Alexandrians set off bombs on the outskirts of the community, Cyndie and Natania manage to subdue Tara and take her as their hostage. As Natania holds Tara at gunpoint and refuses to accept Rick's proposal, Cyndie realizes her grandmother is mistaken and knocks her out. Shortly after, she joins her fellow Oceansiders and Rick's group in a combined defense to help defend the community from walkers. After the deal is over, Cyndie informs Tara that she and the others have been forbidden by Natania from helping in the upcoming war and then thanks her for what her group is doing. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" Cyndie is among the group of Oceansiders to inspect the truck brought to the community's outskirts by Aaron and Enid. When Cyndie finds Natania's body after she is shot in the head by Enid, she begins to mourn her grandmother's death. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Having become the de-facto leader of Oceanside, Cyndie discusses with her fellow companions on whenever to kill Aaron and Enid to avenge Natania. After some convincing from Enid, she decides to let them live. However, Cyndie still refuses to join the fight against the Saviors, and warns them never to come back to their community. "Worth" Upon returning from fishing, Cyndie and some Oceansiders watch as an emaciated and weak Aaron kills a walker nearby before collapsing. Having been spotted in the area often by the women, Aaron is ignored except for Beatrice to tell him to find something to drink. Later that day, Cyndie and the residents find an exhausted Aaron, begging them to join the fight against the Saviors as they would otherwise continue to be fearful of the outside world. "Wrath" Just as the Saviors arrive at the Hilltop to slaughter the people inside, Cyndie, along with Rachel, Beatrice, and several Oceanside warriors, ambush the bandits with Molotov cocktails, effectively wiping them out and saving the town. Season 9 "A New Beginning" During the year and a half that passed since the end of the war, Cyndie and her community had integrated themselves and start interacting with the other residents. When a group goes to the Smithsonian in Washington, D.C. to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment for the Sanctuary, Cyndie takes part in the scavenging mission. While looking around the stairs with members of the group, Cyndie sees an old canoe and tells Daryl it reminds her of when she would fight with her younger brother during canoe trips at the county fair. He comforts her and then they lift the canoe downstairs. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The group then leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Cyndie and the others are informed by Daryl and Rosita that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Being forced to continue their journey through an alternate route, Cyndie witnesses as Kenneth is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. She then watches in sadness as Ken dies from his injuries and then is put down by a sobbing Maggie. That night in Hilltop, a saddened Cyndie attends Ken's funeral. When Maggie is attacked by a drunken Earl later that night, Cyndie and Alden manage to stop him from killing her. The next night, Cyndie watches from the crowd as Maggie gives a speech to the residents about the punishment in the community and then orders for Gregory to be executed by hanging to the shock of everyone. "The Bridge" In the following weeks, Cyndie and her fellows Oceansiders became inspired by Maggie's actions and decided to seek their own revenge by killing the Saviors responsible for having executed all of the men and children from their group. Having moved from Oceanside to the work camp along with several other residents, Cyndie is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. One morning, Enid stitches her injured hand in the camp's infirmary. When a group of walkers suddenly ambushed the lumber yard, Cyndie is among those to arrive in time to save Daryl, Jed, another Savior, and the injured Aaron. At night, Cyndie talks and laughs with others. "Warning Signs" When the work camp is informed of Justin's death, Cyndie watches as the Saviors become furious and start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. Before a conflict can ensure between the different sides, Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. Later that day, Cyndie and Maggie are patrolling the woods when they head to an abandoned house, which Cyndie claims to have lived there before Oceanside. As they deal with walkers that had been attracted by a metal banging on the roof, Rick, Daryl, and Rosita arrive in time to save them. Shortly after, they find an unconscious Beatrice in the woods who claims she was attacked from behind and that Arat is missing. Due to her being the last Savior involved in the Oceanside massacre, Arat is actually kidnapped and taken hostage for having killed Cyndie's brother. That night, Cyndie and the Oceanside women are discovered by Daryl and Maggie before she can kill Arat. When they are asked for their motive for the murders, Cyndie emotionally recalls Arat was responsible for killing her brother without mercy and while smiling, and reveals they became inspired by Maggie's actions when she executed Gregory. She then demands Arat to recall what she said when she killed her brother. "No exceptions," Arat says. Both remember Glenn's death and walk away, leaving Cyndie to stab Arat through the back of the head with a spear. "What Comes After" In a hallucination, Cyndie and members of the communities rush past an injured Rick on the bridge to kill the walkers and save him from the approaching herd before Rick manages to wake up. In the present, Cyndie and members of the communities arrive nearby the nearly constructed bridge as Rick tries to lead a herd away from the other side. While everyone sprints towards to help him, Rick shoots at a box of dynamite and the bridge ignites and explodes as Cyndie and the rest can only watch in horror, assuming Rick to be dead. Season 10 In the years following Rick's presumed death, the ties that linked Oceanside with the rest of the communities were severed and Cyndie went on to lead her community on her own. When the Kingdom decided to make a fair and bring the communities back together, Cyndie rejected the offer to represent Oceanside during the big event and instead sent Rachel as her representative. When the Whisperers murdered ten attendees to establish a border, Cyndie supported the idea of preparing for the impending war against their enemies and allowed the training to take place on the beach. "Lines We Cross" Some months after the blizzard, Cyndie and the Coalition form a militia in order to train the several residents of the communities to face any future treats. She takes part in a training exercise on the Oceanside beach. As Ezekiel and Jerry methodically release walkers from a shipwrecked boat, Cyndie and the other militia work together as a unit to take out the walker threat. Later that day, Cyndie listens as Aaron radios Gabriel at Alexandria to warn him about the recently discovered Whisperer mask at the beach. She tries to convince the group is probably an old mask that just arrived due to the current, but Aaron is not convinced and Michonne leads a group to look for more signs of the Whisperers. That night, Cyndie and the others decide to cross Alpha's border to put out the fire and avoid it burning down Oceanside. They discover the remains of the satellite and start combating the fire. Some use water while others dig a means to prevent the fire from spreading until the morning arrives. The group runs out of water as a herd of walkers approaches the group. With their backs to the fire, the group prepares for a fight. Cyndie and the group take their formations and start fighting off the herd. As they keep killing the walkers, Daryl tosses an axe to cut a tree down and have it fall to some walkers. Later, the fire is put out and everyone recovers. "The World Before" When Michonne and a group arrive at Oceanside, Cyndie is informed about Siddiq's death and that Dante was an undercover Whisperer. Upon being asked about the arrival of newcomers, Rachel says that they had been welcoming people since before the satellite crashed. As Michonne suggests they use another system to vet newcomers, Cyndie witnesses as her fellow residents bring a man to the camp and accuse him of trying to steal one of the boats as well as being the Whisperer who was spying on them before. While the stranger begs he simply wants to get back to his family, Cyndie watches as the group debates what to do with him. When walkers suddenly invade, she helps take out the threat and secure the community. The next day, Cyndie accepts Michonne's deal with Virgil of bringing back weapons to pay off his debts in exchange for one of the boats. "A Certain Doom" Cyndie will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Cyndie has killed: *Arat *At least 18 unnamed Saviors (Alongside her fellow Oceansiders) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Cyndie seems to care for Tara when she disobeys the rules of Oceanside and doesn't let anyone kill Tara. She seems to trust her, despite only just meeting. When Rachel attempts to kill Tara, Cyndie stops her, telling her that she's alive. Rachel tells her that they're supposed to, but Cyndie refuses. This causes Rachel to tell the members of Oceanside about Tara. When the members of Oceanside are surrounding Tara, Cyndie stops them, telling them to let her live. After much disagreement with her grandmother, Natania. They finally decide on letting Tara stay. After Tara attempts to leave and is almost shot by Beatrice, Cyndie tackles her, giving Tara a chance to run off. When Tara is surrounded by walkers, Cyndie helps kill them to save her. As Tara flees back to Alexandria, she looks back and see's Cyndie being captured by Kathy and Beatrice. Tara is terrified for her, and leaves. When Tara returns to Oceanside, Cyndie is immediately upset after the deal they had has been broken. When Tara explains the incident on her return, Cyndie turns hostile on her, grabbing a gun and aiming at her. She takes Tara's gun as well, but finds out it is actually unloaded. Cyndie then shows remorse against Tara, but despite this, she is forced to watch Natania hold Tara at a gunpoint. When Tara begins to explain to the Oceansiders that they will be fighting the Saviors, Cyndie goes as far as defending Tara saying that it is a great idea, and she would willingly join the fight. When zombies began to invade the premises, Cyndie helps Tara kill a zombie, showing that she still cares for her. Later on, Tara thanks Cyndie for saving her life multiple times, Cyndie volunteers to go to Alexandria to help with the fight, but unfortunately is forced to stay to help defend Oceanside. Natania Cyndie and Natania had a good relationship. Natania was Cyndie's grandmother and cared for her greatly. Natania was saddened for Cyndie when Oceanside was attacked by the Saviors and they killed Cyndie's mother and brother. From that point onward, Natania was dedicated to keeping her safe and her community safe. Cyndie and her grandmother disagreed when it came to having their community being closed off, as witnessed when Tara arrived in their borders. Going against her wishes, Cyndie assisted Tara in escaping from her death. When Natania is killed by Enid, Cyndie is devastated at first, but eventually realizing that her grandmother was wrong and that she attacked unprovoked. Cyndie eventually forgave Enid for killing her. Rachel Ward Cyndie seems to care for Rachel, they are first seen together killing zombies who had washed up on the beach. When Rachel is about to unknowingly kill Tara, Cyndie stops her. Rachel is upset with Cyndie's decision, and goes as far as exposing her to the rest of Oceanside, as of breaking the rule of killing humans. Cyndie seems to attempt to reason with her many times about not following the rule, but due to Oceanside's strict rules, Cyndie sees that Rachel has hardened over time and has been taught to believe all outsiders are bad people. Arat Cyndie despises Arat. This fueling hatred began when Arat forced Cyndie to beg for her brother's life when the Saviors came and killed every male above the age of ten. Unfortunately, Cyndie's brother was eleven, and Arat shot him after Cyndie begged for his life. Years later, Cyndie received revenge when she drove a spear in the back of Arat's head. }} Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Jennie.The Walking Dead season 7: 2 new characters revealed - undeadwalking.com (June 27, 2016) **Cyndie was described as "Kind, with a world-weary toughness. Great with a weapon, but doesn't want to use them if she doesn't have to. She has survived the loss of most of her loved ones and makes an active choice to maintain a level of idealism and hope in the face of grief and trauma." *Cyndie is the youngest community leader in the TV series, only being in her late teens. **She along with Marlon, Violet, and Clementine, are the youngest community leaders ever introduced in the The Walking Dead universe. *Sydney Park was unable to film for the episode "The Calm Before" due to scheduling. *As of "The Calm Before" Cyndie is one of nine characters introduced in Season 7 that are confirmed to be alive, the others being Ezekiel, Jerry, Dianne, Laura, Rachel Ward, Quan, Nabila, and Oscar. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Oceanside Category:Leaders Category:The Militia Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition Category:Alive Category:Season 10 Characters